A preliminary study (a movie is available for demonstration) has shown that a fixed dose of succinylcholine (SCh), 2 mg/kg, IV, returned the eyes of more than 20 volunteers under general anesthesia to apparently the same basic horizontal deviation as when awake. SCh paralyzes "en plaque" muscle fibers but causes a sustained contraction of "en grappe" fibers. Therefore, it is hypothesized that the basic ocular deviation is the result of the net force generated by the "en grappe" fibers of the extraocular muscles. OBJECTIVES: To determine a) how closely the SCh response reproduces the basic deviation, and b) if the SCh response can be used in the operating room to determine the amount of strabismus surgery to be performed. At present, the amount and type of surgery is decided pre-operatively, because the position of the eye changes under anesthesia. Inaccuracies in these pre-operative evaluations result in only 40-60% of surgical cases having a satisfactory result with one operation. METHODS: Ocular position will be measured pre-operatively, under anesthesia, and post-operatively using photographs, motion pictures, and prism techniques. The ability of SCh to reproduce the pre- and post-operative positions will be assessed.